Eugene Bertrand Fullmer (1833-1899)
}} Biography Eugene was the first child born to David and Rhoda shortly after they were married in Pennsylvania. His grandmother had a long history as a mid-wife and assisted at his birth. The autobiography of his mother describes the early family history: In the latter part of April, 1833 we removed to Wanticoke Dam, in Plymouth Township on the Susquehanna in the same county and state. My mother accompanied us to this place, and while there my husband opened a boarding house and tavern. At this place, on the 3rd day of May, 1833 my first child was born. My mother officiated at its birth and took care of me for one week after the child was born, and then returned to her home. We named our first born son, Eugene Bertrand. His parents moved to Richland County, Ohio in 1835 for better economic opportunities. Shortly after their arrival they encountered missionaries of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints and were converted to the Mormon Religion. In the spring of 1837, Eugene and his brother Junius received a blessing at the hand of a Elder John P. Green. David's family was just moving into a new home next to Haun's Mill, Missouri, when the Missouri militia raided that place and he hid in the woods with his mother. Afterwards they had to relocate to Illinois. Soon after this the mob sent word that they were coming to kill all they could find alive and burn their houses and possessions. I took our three children and went and concealed ourselves as best we could. Sister Lewis and her two children were along with me. We went into the woods and came to a large oak tree that had fallen to the ground, so we crept through the upper branches of this tree and sat down on the trunk. Here we were screened from observation by the branches and foliage of the tree. My husband, not thinking it wisdom for all to hide together, hid himself in another place. About 3 o'clock in the morning we decided to go and see if the mob had been to carry out their threats, but we found that the mobbers had not come, so we went into our house and got in just in time to be sheltered from a heavy thunder storm. 1850 Hunter Wagon Company Numbered amoung the participants in the Edward Hunter 1850 Pioneer Company, a early Mormon pioneer wagon train traveling from to Salt Lake City in the early summer. 261 individuals and 67 wagons were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa (present day Council Bluffs). This company was organized at 12-mile creek near the Missouri River. It was the first Perpetual Emigrating Fund Company of LDS Church. Its leader, Edward Hunter would go to become the 3rd presiding bishop of the church the following year. Several diary/biographical accounts exist for this group. Eugene's family lived a few years in Nauvoo, Illinois but then persecution forced Mormon Saints to flee westward to Iowa. By 1850, his father was busy helping the church move westward and Eugene (age 17) became the main support for his mother and siblings. Later that year Eugene drove his mother's ox team and wagon as the family migrated to Utah to rejoin their father there. They were part of the Edward Hunter 1850 Pioneer Wagon Company. From the time my husband left his family to go to the Valley of the Great Salt Lake, my eldest son, Eugene was my main help and the Lord blessed him in all that he undertook to do. When he would go fishing or hunting he was very successful. In 1852, men were put to work building a fourteen-foot wall of sandstone and adobe around the temple block. This not only provided security for the construction site but, like other projects sponsored by the Church's Public Works Department, also created worthwhile employment for men who otherwise would have been idle. It appears that Eugene was a part of this program. Eugene helped dig the foundation of the Salt Lake Temple, worked his entire 40 years on the project, becoming quite skilled as stone mason. His family resided in the Millcreek area of Salt Lake. He had 13 children by his first wife, Sarah Jane and then another five by his second wife, Maria Gass, an immigrant from Switzerland. Vital Records 1880 US Federal Census Federal Census taken of the Salt Lake 6th Ward, taken 3-Jun-1880. Shows Euguene and most of this children plus one of his brothers. His occupation "Stone Mason" indicates he was probably employed on the Salt Lake Temple building project. The next page of the census shows many of Eugene's siblings, some with occupation of either Stonemason or Laborer - any of which could be helping on the Salt Lake Temple construction project. * Eugene B Fullmer - M/47 - B:Pennsylvania - Head - Ocp: Stone Mason * Sarah J Fullmer - F-41 - B:Indiana - Wife * Emily Fullmer - F-18 - B:Ut - daughter * Mary A Fullmer - F/15 - B:ut - daughter * Junius B Fullmer - M/11 - B:ut - son * George Fullmer - M/10 - B:ut - son * Benj. Fullmer - M/8 - B:ut - son * Florence Fullmer - F/6 - B:ut - daughter * Minnie Fullmer - F/4 - B:ut - daughter * Oscar Fullmer - M/2 - B:ut - son * Don P Fullmer - M/28 - B:ut - brother / ocp: Laborer References * Rhoda Ann Marvin History - Archived at FamilySearch.org * Edward Hunter 1850 LDS Pioneer Wagon Company - Journal and list of participants * Gravesite of Eugene Fullmer - Find-A-Grave memorial #18824824 * Conquerors of the West: Vol 1 - Article on Eugene Fullmer, pg 831-832.